The present invention relates to a slope working machinery for use in various applications, such as the carrying of baggage and/or working with machines, for example, an oil hydraulic machine, on a slope.
A known application directed to work on a slope using machines such as oil hydraulic machines has many problems attendant therewith, requiring intensive labor and time consuming effort with regard to establishment of a scaffold. The cost has heretofore been very high and there have been difficulties encountered in order to establish a scaffold on a slope and carry the oil hydraulic machines to a slope by using the established scaffold.